mycountryforandroidfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CMONYALL
I've just created the first setup of a building page. Can you check it out and if neede make layout adjustments or add missing info. From this format we can fill other pages then. I'm not sure if we can use the building image, but it looks great! Rothmans Do you know if you can use some calculations method (or JavaScript) on Wikia. All those figures can be calculated (I did this in Excel). Is there any way to set that up in wikia? Do you mind giving my admin rights too? I would like to make use of stats and stuff as well. Rothmans 15:37, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you delete: http://mycountryforandroid.wikia.com/wiki/Layout:Professional_Page-2343 http://mycountryforandroid.wikia.com/wiki/Layout:Professional-2339 I don't seem to have the right rights.. I was playing with Layouts...the idea is good, but it just doesn't work (I didn't get the links to work properly) Ok..so my next project will be making the table for residential also auto generated. I've seen you removed some level en XP requirements. Are you sure these are not there? I have included them in the actual pages too. Perhaps you should wait a bit before editing this, before I have the auto table. Then I think you should remove the requiremenst from the residential page yourself... - Rothmans Yes I am sure those requirements are not there. I played the turorial of the game and once that was finished I immediately stopped playing and wrote down all the buildings with their required Era or XP level. And this is really an exclusive or. The only buildings I cannot be certain about are those that are available from the start of the game: these could either require XP level 1 or Era Small Village... Either way, I am looking forward to your next auto-generated pages, they save a lot of work in the end! CMONYALL 21:43, August 29, 2011 (UTC) next task Check it out....page with only template..No data needed (as it is already placed in Professional!) http://mycountryforandroid.wikia.com/wiki/Pruning_Shears Next headbender would be where to include thee data about collect, build and upgrade (i've noticed the suggestion the game gives isn't 100%). I got items from buidlings not in the list etc... Is it a property of the ITEM or of the BUILDING? Rothmans 22:34, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Friend code Hi man, can you add my as your friend. My code is 61-69-42-93. Regards, Rothmans 15:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I have already shared friend codes with a friend of mine, so I can't enter them anymore.. My bad, it is still possible. My Friend Code is 71-36-11-16 if anyone might wish to know. CMONYALL 20:43, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Redemed your code. Thanks. :) DragonMaster3 03:18, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Need some help with the Wiki?! Hello, Recently, meaning this morning, I signed myself up for a Wikia account, because I am willing and able to help out in any way I can, where possible. There always seems to be a lot of chatter on how things should be done, but never really anyone to take the initiative to get those certain things done. I know, listen to me babble on and on about how helpful I can be...I should give myself a pat on the back, followed with a hero cookie. HA! Kidding, of course. Anyhow, I was browsing the Wiki, and I have noticed that a lot of the buildings do not have actual pages set up yet. Figured I'd start with those, if that's kosher with you. Perhaps you don't need help at all, that's fine, too. Just let me know, show me the ropes, and I'll do what I can. I'm a big fan of this game, so I figured, why the heck not help grow this Wiki. 17:35, March 19, 2012 (UTC)DMG1983 Hello new member! We are always on the lookout for new contirbutors to help the wiki expand and keep it up to date. So I am happy you took it upon you to register and are wanting to be part of this wiki. One of the biggest problems of this wiki is indeed the lack of proper individual pages for all the buildings. One of our contributors has set the wiki up in the past so every Professional and Resource and stuff is added automatically once it is added to their own pages (correct me if I am wrong, it has been a while since I looked into the code). It would of course be awesome if this can be done for the Buildings too. This way you only need to fill in the information once and it can be used on all other places it is required. Let me know if you think you can (and want to) figure this out and if you need any help with this or the process of editing in general! CMONYALL 18:58, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I do have a question that I've been meaning to ask...where did you guys get the pictures for the buildings and such? DMG1983 15:10, March 24, 2012 (UTC)DMG1983 They come from the apk if I am not mistaking. I do not have the apk here to check, but they probably reside in a folder neatly together. CMONYALL 15:36, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, not sure if this sounds weird to you, but...I cannot find anything on my tablet that remotely resembles anything about My Country. I'm going to email the developer, see if they can help us out. DMG1983 18:17, March 24, 2012 (UTC)DMG1983 You mean a folder with the game files? If your device is not rooted, you cannot browse those files on your tablet. One way to overcome this is to install e.g. Astro File Manager, which can backup apps by placing their apk file in a folder which you can acces. Now you export this file to your pc and voila, there is everything you need :) CMONYALL 11:35, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I've installed Astro File Manager, but I've no idea how to look for these photos on the .apk. I opened it, but there doesn't seem to be anything on there that resembles photos. DMG1983 14:46, March 26, 2012 (UTC)DMG1983 I'll extract the apk and copy it to my pc after diner and look if I can find the pictures. I'll let you know of the outcome! CMONYALL 15:04, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Wow, that was unexpected... My Country's files are stored totally different from those of Paradise Island or Rock The Vegas, where I thought it would be the same. So no neat folder with all pictures. CMONYALL 19:06, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Well, I'm glad we've both tried this, and it did not work. I'll try emailing the developer, see if they can supply us with anything that would help us. I didn't even think until now to give you my Friend Code, either. Here you go: 87-94-10-94. And would you mind making me an Admin? And, one more thing, take a look at this wikia: Ninja Gaiden Wiki How come the navigation links look different from this one? DMG1983 19:56, March 26, 2012 (UTC)DMG1983 Which navigation links do you mean? The links are styled quite alike, underlined when hovering over with the mouse, only just a different shade of blue. Or do you mean other links? About the request of becoming an admin, why do you want to? As a registered user you can probably do 99% of what you would ever want to do. CMONYALL 00:17, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Everyone wants to feel important, and have their very own title. Truly, that is the reason. If my request is denied, I wouldn’t be too hurt by this. The main navigation links, at the top. On this wiki, they just seem so disjointed. Perhaps not my place to say, as this isn’t my wiki. Apparently, I’m having trouble realizing this is not my own project, but I am merely a helper on a mission to make this complete, if you will. I just don’t fully understand how there is links on the main page (SUPER EXCLUSIVES, for example) that I can’t navigate to with the main links at the top of the page? DMG1983 18:02, March 27, 2012 (UTC)DMG1983 Your help is truly appreciated, but the admin function only gives you the ability to delete/protect pages, rollback edits with 1 click instead of undoing an edit manually, and deleting unwanted comments. If there is ever a 'real' reason for you to become an admin, I will not be hesitant to grant you that title. Meanwhile, to get recognition for you work, you can see yourself climb the Top Contributor ladder ;) Ah you mean those navigation links. I have not been paying too much attention to those, as there would be a HUGE amount of links per drop down menu to list every link. Nevertheless, it could be improved. Sadly I can't see how it is coded for the Ninja Gaiden wiki, or I could have made something alike for this wiki. CMONYALL 01:16, March 28, 2012 (UTC) You don't need to know how the Ninja Gaiden Wiki has coded their navigation links, it has something to do with the Theme Designer (which only admins can configure). I created a wikia, just so I could have an area to test things, play around, and familiarize myself with a wikia. To edit the top navigation, go into the Admin Dashboard, click on the button, Top Navigation, under the Wiki category (there is three categories, the first one is Wiki, Community, and then Content). From thereon in, I don't fully understand the coding, but it shouldn't be hard to figure out. DMG1983 03:56, April 4, 2012 (UTC)DMG1983 Thanks. But I have come to the same page by hovering the mouse over the top navigation menu and click the 'Edit this menu' link. I understand the coding, but I have no idea what all possibilities are. Because for now it looks like there is no way to state the amount of entries per navigation drop down menu. That is why I had loved to see the coding for the Ninja Gaiden wiki (or any other wiki for that matter). But maybe there is some info on how to edit this in the Admin Forums or on the wiki(a) help pages. CMONYALL 14:36, April 4, 2012 (UTC) EASY PEASY. Hey, no worries, CMON. It was actually quite simple, just edited the user added information onto the Business template, and filled in the blanks. Took me less than five minutes to figure out what needed to be done, glad that somebody else went to the trouble of creating all those templates. DMG1983 04:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC)DMG1983 That's good to hear! If there is anything else you want to fix/add, feel free ;) CMONYALL 11:09, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Links? I just noticed something, actually. The main navigation links don't seem to show all of the site's sub categories. Do you know if there's a way to have this fixed? Just seems a bit of a pain to have to go back to the main page, and scroll down to the Index sub section. DMG1983 04:47, March 21, 2012 (UTC)DMG1983 Do you mean the navigation links 'Popular pages | Buildings | Professionals | Items' ? If so, those can only be edited to show categories of links, not how many per category. Another way to solve this is to edit the templates to show links to the category page they belong to, like the Professionals, Buildings and Items pages. And maybe those pages can be edited to show links to eachother? I'm just thinking aloud here, any solution will do I guess ;) CMONYALL 11:09, March 21, 2012 (UTC) in-game photos Heya pal, I wanted to begin a new trail of comments, this one in regards to emailing Game Insight about helping us find the in game photos (ie. buildings, professionals, etc). So far, no real response, other than my request has been pushed off to some other department. Thought it was worth a shot, right? On a random side-note, Game Insight is making quite the noise in the mobile game industry, supposedly set to triple profit in 2012. Hmmm, found that intriguing! DMG1983 03:13, March 28, 2012 (UTC)DMG1983 Yeah, they have been publishing My Country-like games the past months like there was no tomorrow. I can't even begin to sum them all up. And customer service has never been one of their priorities anyways. About the in-game pictures. If they won't tell you how to do find them, you could try to make screen captures to obtain the required pictures. On iPhones this is easy, but on Android it requirees a little more work. See for example this website on how to do it. It will require that My Country is not installed on the SD card of your phone, but I think that requirement is easy to fulfill. CMONYALL 15:11, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Police Hey, Just finished adding the page for the Police building, but the short contract time isn't calculating properly, showing some sort of error. Mind checking it out, seeing if you can make sense of it? I just used the Business template, presuming this should be generic enough to work for other buildings other than businesses. DMG1983 04:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC)DMG1983 The reason why you got the error was because the value you set for LongTermTime was in minutes, where it should have been in seconds. The template itself calculates if it has to display xx:xx min or xx:xx hrs, based on the number of seconds. But I saw that for the Police and some other Industry buildings the time for the Standard contract is 2/3 of that of the Long-term contract, and the Short contract is 4/9 of the Long-term contract. So the Template:Business is not really suitable for Industry buildings. That said, the Template:Industry would only differ from the Template:Business on the calculations from Long-term contract to Standard and Short contracts. Do you think you can continue from here? CMONYALL 11:39, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Don't seem to be able to create a new template, nor do I understand how to incorporate a fraction into the existing formula. Actually, I can't figure out a generic calculation for the Industry buildings. DMG1983 02:36, March 29, 2012 (UTC)DMG1983 Thank you for this Wikia. It is a great resource. Has anyone noted the problems in getting a Scientist? You are told to build a pharmaceutical laboratory and need a Scientist who needs a microscope which can only be otained by collecting from a perfume manufactory. I built the perfume manufactory, need a scientist to open it and need a microscope that needs to collect from the perfume factory! Has anyone else noticed the impossibility of this please? ThanksSunnyDave (talk) 18:40, August 28, 2012 (UTC) This wiki is not really active anymore because of the very low number of active players. I myself have stopped playing the game, so unfortunately I can't help you with the problem of getting a Scientist. CMONYALL (talk) 19:42, August 28, 2012 (UTC)